Amuleto
by Padaporn
Summary: Tag para "Dark side of the moon". Spoilers. Wincest. Sam e Dean tem um momento para refletir sobre a importancia do amuleto.


SPOILERS DE "DARK SIDE OF THE MOON", SE NÃO ASSISTIU, NÃO LEIA.

Apenas uma fiction que eu escrevi mentalmente enquanto chorava após o 5.16 e resolvi postar aqui. Desculpem se ficou meio depressiva.  
Reviews são sempre bem-vindos :D

**- Amuleto -**

"Era para o pai, mas agora é seu. Fique com ele." Sam se lembrava daquele Natal quando Dean jogou o amuleto na lixeira perto da porta do hotel. Havia jogado Sam no lixo. Havia jogado todas as suas memórias fora. E isso doía como o inferno.

Dean bateu a porta atrás de si enquanto saía do quarto.

O coração de Sam doía, céus, o que era aquela dor? Caiu de joelho no chão, as lágrimas desesperadamente caindo, inundando-lhe a face. Dean havia desistido dele, perdido a fé nele. Estava tão quebrado e devastado que sentia não conseguir mais se levantar. Levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando conter os soluços. Fazia um tempo que não chorava assim. Desde a morte de Dean. Havia um monte de coisas, um turbilhão de palavras que queria dizer pra Dean. Pensar nelas, em como as diria, fazia com que as lágrimas caíssem depressa. Mas pensar que agora não importava, que Dean não escutaria, que não acreditaria, que não havia sentido em dizer nada do que estava pensando, bem, isso o fazia chorar ainda mais. Um pequeno Sam, pequeno demais para o quarto de motel, sentindo-se minúsculo diante dos móveis. O rosto ardia, os olhos umedecidos já não enxergavam nenhuma imagem nítida. O lixeiro borrado. O amuleto estava ali dentro. O amor de Sam e Dean. Ah, Dean, seu idiota. Sam não se preocupou em levar seu tempo, tentando fazer as lágrimas irem embora. Conhecia Dean o suficiente pra saber que o Impala, naquele momento, confortava um Dean quebrado que chorava silenciosamente contra o volante.

"Sam! Abaixa!" Dean gritou.

Uma bala de sal atingiu um demônio bem no peito quando Sam rolou pelo chão, saindo do caminho do tiro. Outro veio em sua direção, jogando-se em cima dele. Mas Sam tinha a faca na mão. Os braços de Sam eram longos e uma garota como aquela, mesmo possuída, não poderia segurá-lo. A faca atingiu em cheio o peito da garota, que foi jogada para o lado. Sam levantou, indo dar cobertura ao irmão, que socava um dos demônios enquanto o outro tentava segurá-lo por trás. Sam alcançou a arma no chão e atirou em ambos. Castiel chegou logo em seguida, teleportando os dois para fora do prédio de volta para o carro. As mentes de ambos demoraram pra se acostumar com o ambiente repentino. Mas isso já era comum pra eles.

"Eu disse pra não entrarem lá até que eu chegasse." A voz de Castiel era meio... Pastosa. Estava... Bêbado?

"Cas! Você demorou anos pra chegar aqui! Eles notaram a gente, fomos praticamente forçados a entrar! Por que diabos você demorou tanto?" O corpo de Dean estava virado para trás, para Castiel, que estava esparramado no banco de trás.

"Eu... me perdi." Ele disse, baixinho.

"Você o quê? Se perdeu? Cas, você é um anjo, você... O que está acontecendo com você?" Dean soava bravo, estava indignado. O único anjo em que ele acreditava estava ali, na sua frente, no banco de trás do seu carro, cheirando a álcool e acabando com a própria vida.

Mas não poderia culpá-lo, poderia? O próprio Dean estava tão acabado quanto ele. Primeiro Sam, agora Castiel. Deixaria de acreditar em Castiel também? Dean não sabia se deveria acreditar em alguma coisa de fato. Preferia não acreditar, não confiar em mais nada, daí não teria mais com o que se decepcionar.

Mas antes que Dean pudesse pensar em ter uma resposta, Castiel apenas sumiu de sua visão. Dean acertou o volante com o punho e suspirou. Então deu partida no carro e os dois seguiram a estrada. Não olhou para Sam. Na verdade, nos ultimos dias, não olhava para ele. Não daquele jeito como costumava olhar, checando se havia algo errado ou tentando decifrar a espressão em seu rosto. Só olhava como se pra ter certeza de que ele estava ali, de que estava respirando. Mais nada.

Não havia mais nada entre os irmãos Winchester. Não havia mais nada dentro de Dean. Nada além de um intenso e dolorido vazio. Dean Winchester se resumia a um imenso e fundo buraco de frustração.

E Sam, bem... O banco do passageiro estava apoiando pedaços de Sam. Pedaços esmagados e quebradros de culpa. Culpava-se pela dor do irmão mais velho. Martirizava-se por não conseguir fazer a dor ir embora. Porque tudo que Dean já fizera foi trazer dor a Sam, mas também tudo o que fizera foi tirar a dor dele. Cuidar dele. E agora Sam não podia retribuir.

Estavam mudados, estavam desgastados, não eram mais os mesmos e jamais seriam novamente. Saber que morreriam e que o que os esperava, o céu, não os traria nenhum alívio, muito pelo contrário, só pioraria tudo... Piorou tudo. Não deveriam chamar o céu de paraíso. Tenho dito. Eram almas gêmeas, estavam condenados a estarem juntos em qualquer céu, terra e inferno. Antes doía porque se amavam mais do que deveriam, e agora doía porque estavam quebrados um com o outro. Quando poderiam somente respirar e apenas apreciar a presença um do outro? Provavelmente nunca.

Um carro passou por eles, o farol iluminou a frente do carro, fazendo com que os irmãos fossem refletidos no vidro transparente à medida em que a luz se afastava. Dean observou o reflexo do irmão, uma mancha vermelha cresendo na sua camisa, olhou para a blusa de Sam, para ter certeza do que via.

"Sam, você está sangrando!" A voz de Dean soou preocupada, então ele pigarreou e voltou a olhar para a estrada.

Sam olhou para a própria camisa, como se não tivesse notado a mancha antes. Na verdade havia notado, somente não ligava.

"Foi só um pedaço de vidro. Não é nada demais." Deu de ombros.

"Nada demais? Sam, você está vestindo umas três camadas de roupa e o sangue tá praticamente se alastrando pra fora. Droga, Sam. Tem um motel aqui perto, vamos parar lá e consertar isso."

Dean aumentou a velocidade. Sam pôde sentir uma minúscula luz dentro de si. Quis sorrir, mas não se permitiu.

Dean não conseguia tirar aquele fardo de irmão superprotetor de si. Era seu instinto. Não poderia deixar Sam se machucar e, se Sam se machucasse, teria de cuidar dele. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Por mais que pensasse que Sam não dava a mínima pra isso. E era esse o motivo de estar tão quebrado por dentro. Sam significava tudo em sua vida. Por outro lado, a viagem ao céu e às memórias de Sam o mostraram que ele não significava nada para o irmão mais novo. Isso era o máximo de dor que ele poderia ter em sua vida inteira.

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao motel, muito menos para entrarem no quarto. Dean botou sua mochila em cima da cama, pegando alguns curativos de dentro dela. Sam andou silenciosamente até o banheiro, mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta, Dean entrou junto e o fez sentar na tampa do vaso sanitário.

"Tire a camisa." Ordenou.

Sam engoliu em seco.

"Dean, não precisa... Eu posso cuidar disso sozinho, você não precisa se preocupar."

"Deixa eu cuidar disso logo, Sam. Você não vai ser útil se isso infeccionar."

Sam não se moveu. Então Dean bufou. Tirou o casaco de Sam e desabotoou sua camisa de uma só vez.

"Levante os braços." Dessa vez Sam obedeceu, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do corte e então dean pôde retirar sua blusa.

Dean estava desajeitadamente jogando as roupas de seu irmão em algum lugar do banheiro quando se virou para Sam e encarou-lhe o peito nu. Viu o corte e o sangue, mas não só isso. Viu também o amuleto. Sam notou o choque nos olhos do irmão. Se olharam. Dean se sentiu um idiota, se arrependeu mortalmente por ter jogado aquilo fora. Mas não deixou que percebesse. Ao invés disso, uma raiva apossou-se de seus olhos, raiva de si mesmo, mas Sam não sabia disso.

Dean fingiu que nada havia acontecido. Abriu a torneira da pia e umedeceu um pano para enxugar o sangue do peitoral de Sam. O corte era profundo, bem abaixo do ombro, no lado direito. Apoiou sua mão no local, sentiu o coração de Sam contra a sua palma, batendo forte. Olhou para o rosto de Sam, que estava concentrado em controlar sua respiração para manter a velocidade normal dos seus batimentos cardíacos, o esforço era notável. Era engraçado. Dean quis sorrir. Mas não o fez.

"Vamos precisar dar uns dois pontos... Espere."

Dean saiu do banheiro por dois segundos e logo voltou com agulha e linha, e uma garrafa de _whisky_. Deu dois pontos no peito de Sam, fechando o corte e então molhou com o álcool. E então limpando novamente com o pano úmido. Encarou o amuleto. Por um momento sentiu ciúmes do objeto. Ele quem deveria estar usando aquilo. Dean se levantou e caminhou para fora do banheiro. O momento tinha ficado estranho. Dean não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se deveria dizer alguma coisa. Atravessou o quarto. Sam o seguiu e sentou na cama. Começou a falar.

"Sabe o dia em que eu te dei esse amuleto? Não foi uma boa lembrança pra mim. O pai não estava lá, ele nunca estava. Eu só queria ter um Natal, sabe? Ganhar presentes. Querer que alguém se importasse em me comprar algo que eu fosse gostar."

Dean se virou para Sam. Os olhos do mais novo estavam perdidos nas lembranças.

"Você não precisa me dizer nada disso, Sam." Sua voz soava zangada.

"Na minha cabeça, eu achava que ninguém se importava com o que eu gostaria de ganhar, com o que eu gostaria de fazer. Nós tínhamos tantas coisas maiores para nos preocuparmos. Espíritos, lobisomens, demônios... Quando uma pessoa na escola me perguntava qual a minha cor favorita ou se eu preferia sorvete de morango ou chocolate, isso pra mim era especial. Eu sentia como se tivesse tanta coisa dentro de mim e ninguém querendo saber."

Sam suspirou e sorriu negativamente por um momento. O amuleto balançando em seu pescoço.

"E você sempre me cobrindo com seu Impala e seu AC/DC, seu gosto pra comida... E eu evitando gostar das mesmas coisas que você, porque no fundo eu queria ser exatamente como você. Mas isso não seria ser _eu_. Eu sei, é confuso, é egoísta. Mas é assim que a gente acaba ficando quando é protegido o tempo todo. Os momentos em que eu conseguia me livrar desse sentimento de ser um fardo, de ser protegido, os momentos em que eu conseguia agir pela minha própria mente e ser independente foram os momentos em que eu achava estar fazendo a coisa certa."

"Sam, sério, você está perdendo o seu tempo." Dean continuava arrumando alguma coisa inexistente dentro da sua mochila, virado de costas pra Sam, que deu de ombros e continuou a falar. Dean tentava realmente não mostrar interesse pela fala do irmão, mas todo o seu corpo estava atento à sua voz, não querendo perder uma palavra do discurso de Sam.

"Mas todo aquele tempo longe de você em Stanford, cara... Como eu senti sua falta. Quando eu falava algo pra alguém, eu ficava pensando no que você diria e as pessoas nunca falavam o que você falaria, entende? Toda vez que faltava um toque de Dean Winchester em alguma coisa, eu sentia um vazio. E isso ia crescendo. Eu comecei a achar todo mundo tão superficial, se preocupando com coisas tão superficiais como estudar para um teste quando se tem tantas coisas piores no mundo. A verdade é que nunca tive com ninguém o que tenho contigo. Sabe... a química, a transmissão de pensamentos, o jeito como estamos sempre dando cobertura um ao outro..."

Dean parou seus movimentos. Sentou-se na cama, do lado oposto de Sam.

"Quando você foi em Stanford me buscar e eu notei o amuleto, bem, essa foi uma lembrança feliz. Nosso Natal antes de você morrer, você aparecendo vivo naquele quarto de motel depois de ter saído do inferno. Sabe esses Magic Fingers? Eu adorava ver você brincando com eles." Sam riu baixo. "Na verdade, eu implico com você, mas eu adoro ver você tendo prazer com um simples sanduíche, ou com uma música, ou com um programa de TV idiota. Eu adoro ver o sorriso no seu rosto e ouvir suas piadas de mau gosto. Todas essas são boas lembranças pra mim. Mas eu não posso admitir isso, entende? Assim como você também não pode admitir que gosta quando eu implico com você e quando eu começo com chick-flick moments como esse."

Dean sorriu. Sentiu as palavras de Sam aquecerem algo dentro de si e ao mesmo tempo umedecerem seus olhos.

"Eu só demorei muito tempo odiando a vida que eu tinha, brigando com o pai porque eu sempre achei que ele fosse um tipo de super-herói. Nunca achei que ele pudesse morrer. Nunca achei que _você_ pudesse morrer. E quando eu perdi vocês, eu caí na real. Quando você morreu, eu peguei esse amuleto. E eu passei horas deitado em uma cama como essa, segurando-o e lembrando de como ele ficava em você. E eu nunca pensei que eu fosse precisar usá-lo de novo pra lembrar de como é ter você como irmão. Mesmo você estando bem ao meu lado durante todas as horas do meu dia."

Dean se sentiu culpado. Seu coração estava pesado, um nó se formava em sua garganta e ele tentava impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Como poderia ter duvidado de Sam? Só o amava tanto e tinha tanto medo de não ser correspondido.

Ele tinha jogado fora o amuleto que Sam dera pra ele, um amuleto que era tão especial que seria capaz de localizar Deus. E Sam o tinha pegado de dentro da lixeira, colocado no pescoço, mantido-o embaixo das roupas, sentindo-o queimar contra a sua pele quando Dean o lançava algum olhar frio. E Sam não pensou, em momento algum, em desistir do objeto. Os banhos de Sam até se tornaram um pouco mais longos com aquele amuleto em seu pescoço. Aquilo representava o Dean antes de Castiel ir até ele e retirar o amuleto com a esperança de encontrar um Deus que não dava a mínima. E Sam definitivamente iria guardar esse amuleto pra quando esse Dean resolvesse voltar. Porque Sam não havia perdido as esperanças.

Sam subiu na cama, rastejou até onde Dean estava sentado e o abraçou por trás, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do irmão e os braços envolvendo sua cintura. Dean estremeceu. Sentiu o amuleto em suas costas. A respiração de Sam esquentava seu pescoço.

"A verdade, Dean, é que eu te amo demais pra deixar você ver isso. Eu tinha tanto medo de te assustar, que só acabei percebendo o quanto você me amava quando já estávamos no céu."

Dean segurou as mãos de Sam, as acariciou. Fechou os olhos.

"Oh, Sammy... Pensei que você fosse mais esperto que isso..." A voz de Dean saiu fraca, calma, serena.

Sam sentiu uma paz repentina dentro de si, e nunca pensou que a paz seria sinônimo de um coração inquieto esmurrando seu peito.

A mão de Dean alcançou a nuca de Sam, os fios do seu cabelo entre seus dedos. Dean virou o rosto para encontrar o de Sam, encostou a testa na dele. Ficaram um momento naquela posição, sentindo o gosto de terem todo o seu corpo pulsando por conta da velocidade com que seus corações batiam. Dean já havia se livrado da jaqueta em algum momento dentro daquele quarto, então Sam apenas ajudou Dean a se livrar de sua blusa preta.

De olhos fechados, Dean se moveu na cama e Sam se afastou, deixando que seu irmão mais velho virasse seu corpo para que pudessem ficar de frente um para o outro. Ficaram os dois de joelhos na cama de casal, os braços de um envolvendo o corpo do outro e assim permaneceram por mais alguns minutos. Precisavam tanto daquele contato que chegava a doer. O quão longe tinham ido? Tinham se afastado tanto, tinham se afastado de si mesmos e agora tinham a chance de se encontrarem novamente dentro de si, dentro um do outro.

Então os corpos se afastaram para que os olhos pudessem se encontrar. Os dois homens na cama repararam em detalhes dos rostos um do outro que nunca haviam se permitido observar antes, a não ser quando o outro estava dormindo ou muito distraído pra perceber. Dean reparou na boca minúscula de Sam e em como seus olhos, igualmente pequenos, ainda continham o mesmo brilho de quando Sam era uma criança, certamente não eram mais inocentes, mas ainda continham aquela mesma confiança em Dean, a mesma admiração. O seu Sam havia crescido, pensou Dean, crescido até demais. Crescido o bastante para ser o único homem que Dean já desejara em sua vida, o único que queria possuir.

Sam reparava nos lábios de Dean. Sempre foram tão expressivos e tão obcenos. Por isso Dean arranjava tantas mulheres, pensou Sam, seus lábios faziam qualquer um pensar em pornografia. Até Sam pensava em pornografia ao encarar aquela boca e prestar atenção em como ela se movia ao pronunciar as palavras e aquela voz rouca dançar para fora dos lábios carnudos. Mas apesar da boca obscena, Dean possuía aquelas pintinhas espalhadas pelo seu rosto, aquelas sardas que inocentavam sua expressão facial e não deixavam que ele tivesse um rosto de todo vulgar. Uma vez e outra, Sam também se perdia nos olhos verdes de Dean, límpidos e expressivos. Totalmente transparentes. Era fácil saber o que se passava dentro da alma do seu irmão só de olhar para os olhos verdes.

Os olhos límpidos de Dean encararam os olhos pequenos de Sam. A boca pornográfica lhe lançando um sorriso e a boca minúscula de Sam desenhando uma linha em seu rosto e logo mostrando os dentes, sorrindo em resposta. Como Sam era bonito quando sorria. As covinhas se formavam em suas bochechas e Dean as beijou, logo levando seus beijos até a boca do irmão. Apesar da diferença entre as formas de seus lábios, as bocas se encaixaram perfeitamente. Ficaram surpresos quando descobriram que suas línguas eram tão semelhantes. Sam gemeu dentro do beijo, Dean era intenso. E, _wow, _o pensamento de Dean se pronunciou, _o pequeno Sam é agressivo._

Dean beijou o queixo de Sam, descendo os beijos pelo seu pescoço, passando os lábios levemente pelos ombros e abaixando ainda mais o seu corpo para passar a língua pelo peito moreno de seu irmão mais novo, chegando até o amuleto e lambendo-o, capturando o objeto com os lábios e logo prendendo-o entre os dentes, lançando um olhar obsceno a Sam, antes de deixar o pingente molhado por sua saliva voltar a cair no peito dele.

Sam segurou o rosto do irmão mais velho, passou os dedos pelo desenho de seus lábios, eram tão macios, e ainda estavam molhados pela saliva que Sam havia deixado ali no momento em que se beijaram. Dean voltou a erguer o seu corpo. Desfez o botão do Jeans do moreno e depois o seu próprio, os dois se livraram completamente de suas roupas rapidamente, logo estavam ajoelhados novamente, um de frente para o outro, completamente nus se não fosse pelo amuleto no pescoço do Winchester mais novo. As mãos de Dean acariciaram as costas fortes de Sam, indo de encontro à sua cintura. Dean pressionou o corpo de Sam contra o seu ao mesmo tempo em que se movimentava devagar contra o corpo dele, fazendo com que seus sexos duros se esfregassem, fazendo com que ambos gemessem na boca um do outro, durante um beijo calmo e intenso.

Logo as mãos de Dean trilharam seu caminho até as nádegas de Sam, seus dedos afastaram os dois pedaços de carne e se enfiaram entre eles. Pressionou o dedo médio contra a abertura do mais novo, que parou o beijo para poder se concentrar na nova sensação que Dean lhe causara. Sam deixou sua testa apoiada na testa de Dean, os olhos fechados, as bocas próximas, as respirações fortes e aceleradas. O dedo de Dean brincou com a entrada de Sam, fazendo movimentos rotativos, desenhando pequenos círculos e dando pequenos e leves murrinhos, e então estocando-o, ameaçando penetrá-lo com seu dedo, mas tirando-o novamente, se deliciando com os sons que Sam emitia pela boca semi-aberta, por vezes mordendo os lábios finos e passando a língua entre eles. Então finalmente Dean afundou seu dedo dentro de Sam, que soltou um gemido longo e abaixou a cabeça, deitando-a no ombro o mais velho.

"Relaxe" Dean sussurrou, seu dedo entrando e saindo de dentro do mais novo em movimentos lentos. Inclinou a cabeça, encostando sua boca no ouvido de Sam. "Eu vou cuidar de você, não se preocupe, Sammy." Dean repetia como um mantra.

Logo que sentiu os músculos do moreno se tornando menos tensos, Dean adicionou outro dedo e Sam gemeu alto, mordendo seu ombro cheio de sardas sem muita força, fazendo Dean gemer. Dean poderia gozar só de sentir Sam responder aos seus toques. Esfregava seu membro contra o de Sam na mesma velocidade com que movia seus dedos dentro do moreno. E Sam estava enlouquecendo, beijando, mordendo e amaldiçoando contra o ombro sardento de Dean.

Não demorou muito para que Sam se virasse de costas para Dean, usando a cabeceira da cama pra apoiar seus braços quando Dean segurou seu próprio membro, roçando-o contra a entrada do moreno enquanto sua outra mão vagava pelo peito de Sam.

Os lábios de Dean beijaram o pescoço de Sam, que gemeu baixo, apertando os olhos.

"Dean..." A voz de Sam soou como um pedido enquanto ele empurrava seu quadril pra trás, contra a ereção de Dean.

O mais velho se impulsionou para frente, cada centímetro sendo empurrado pra dentro do mais novo. Dean teve um momento pra fazer uma nota mental pra si mesmo, para pensar em como aquilo era bom, tão bom que ele não sabia como havia esperado tanto tempo. E uma vez experimentando daquilo, ele sabia que seria como uma droga, ele não poderia parar. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos gemidos de Sam, misturados com os movimentos do seu quadril contra o dele. Então Dean não conseguiu pensar em mais nada que fizesse sentido. Porque os movimentos de Sam eram quase violentos, e céus, Sam estava praticamente rebolando no pau de Dean. E aquela visão de Sam daquele jeito, completamente submisso, completamente entregue, bem, aquilo deveria ser um pecado dos grandes. Um pecado que Dean teve a desesperada vontade de manter só para ele.

Fodeu o mais novo com força, ouvindo-o gemer coisas que ele provavelmente negaria ter dito mais tarde. Passou as mãos pelas costas do moreno, sentindo a pele úmida de suor contra os seus dedos, e então começou a estocá-lo com agressividade, ele pensou estar machucando Sam por algum momento, mas não pensava que conseguiria parar. Então ele ouviu aquele som, o seu nome, sair da boca de Sam, seguido de um palavrão. E então Dean sentiu seu irmão explodir ao seu redor, os músculos pulsando ao redor do seu membro enquanto ele se movia e aquilo foi o seu limite.

Os dois desabaram contra os lençóis. Um tempo depois estavam deitados um ao lado do outro, os corpos meio que entrelaçados enquanto eles tentavam fazer suas respirações voltarem ao normal.

"Eu acho que você vai querer isso de volta..." Sam falou enquanto retirava o amuleto do pescoço, entregando-o para Dean, que encarou o objeto antes de tomá-lo nas mãos e colocá-lo no próprio pescoço.

"Sam..."

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Só... fique com ele. Eu não quero ter que guardá-lo por uma terceira vez."

Dean pôde enxergar os brilhos de lágrimas se formando nos olhos do irmão mais novo. Então se aproximou, abraçando-o antes que pudesse sentir lágrimas se formando em seus próprios olhos.

"Eu sei que é você que diz essas coisas de bicha, mas..." Dean suspirou, sentindo a respiração de Sam contra o seu pescoço. "Eu não quero mais que a gente se perca, assim, um do outro."

Dean voltou a se afastar de Sam, deitando novamente ao seu lado. Estendeu a mão pra enxugar a lágrima que escorria no rosto de seu irmão mais novo e então voltou a falar.

"Tudo o que estou querendo dizer é que, o que quer que haja entre a gente, não se resume a um objeto. É mais do que isso, ok? Eu amo você. Me desculpe se em algum momento eu fiz você acreditar que eu não amava."

Sam sorriu, teve vontade de dizer a Dean que também o amava. Na verdade, era mais como uma vontade de gritar. Gritar que o amava. Mas isso não fazia muito sentido. Não quando Dean havia dito aquilo. Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez em que Dean disse aquilo com todas as letras. E os sentimentos de Sam agora pareciam minúsculos diante do tamanho daquilo.

"Ok, já estouramos a minha cota de homossexualismo para a vida inteira. Em uma noite. Vamos, levanta, to com fome. Vamos comer uma pizza."

Então Dean se levantou, catando suas roupas do chão, sorrindo aquele sorriso de "Dean", aquele sorriso, aquele Dean que Sam não via fazia um bom tempo. O momento havia passado, mas Sam não se importava. Observou Dean vestindo a calça, o amuleto dançando em seu pescoço devido ao movimento. Então Sam sorriu. Tudo estava no lugar que deveria estar novamente.


End file.
